Traditional synchronous circuit designs may be represented using a variety of hardware description languages, higher level description languages, netlists, and schematics. All of these synchronous representations define the functionality of the circuits in the presence of a timing signal used to synchronize operations. Synchronous operations have several advantages, including deterministic behavior, simplified design and testing, and portability. However, there are also occasions when it is desirable to make use of asynchronous operations.